translate version of ubel blatt
by the demon of earthland
Summary: i know its not the best summary but read and youll like btw this is just a translated version but i forget who wrote it
1. Chapter 1

Hello belblatt fan! I decided to write a small OS on Ko nzell because there is a certain period of his life that is quite overlooked and could have led to an unexpected encounter. I hope you will be surprised, because if you find right away the key, I missed what I was aiming.

Enjoy! Do not forget the reviews.

His body did suffer horribly. It's been almost ten years he suffered the evils that have made anyone mad. Except him. He could not afford it not time they have a strong blood in their veins rotten. He did not know if his arms and legs will allow him to accomplish what he fomented, but he refused to back down. What they had dared to do this despicable betrayal, the infamous massacre, he would pay dearly.

Ascheriit difficulty walking, fatigue began to split into two. Logic and common sense would it stops, it rests. Only one who was betrayed by spears is no longer to use his reason. There is only hatred, bitterness. It is more a beast than a man. He became unrecognizable. Although his hair has grown, became blond, his ears were sharp, his eyelashes have become long and thick, his aura remained intact. Those who had rubbed Ascheriit would undoubtedly knew that the finest swordsman of the Empire stood alone against them feeling his warrior spirit. Yet at this moment, even his own parents would recognize the beast he had become.

His mortal coil, some time ago, would have given the impression of dealing with a creature out of the laboratory of a mad scientist who tried to cross species, rather than one of 14 soldiers sent there years ago by the Empire to protect against demons. At that time, he already looked like a half-elf. If we were to find him, he had to hope that he does not fall on a village who abuses this species.

He wandered for several more hours. He had stopped counting the amount of blood he had been sick for a while, he had easily reach two liters in one week alone. So for almost one tenth of a century of wandering and transfer, the amount would be immeasurable. Name, life, death ... All this was still clear in his mind torn and obscured by his blinding desire for revenge against his former comrades in arms in September.

Not one of them had thought to mention four of the seven decision not to attempt to pursue the goal they had set. Themselves had known that this last mission, whatever capital was certainly a suicide. However, their sen duty had driven to to go for everything. And they had been showered with praise. They did not just expected them to be given as their crowns.

Ascheriit did not once since his assassination, envisaged to let them atone for their act other than emptying their blood. Give them a second chance? They had even offered him one in seven in top form against one exhausted, tired, bruised. They explain what they have pushed to do this? He knew only too well: the cowardice, the little confidence they had shown towards their four comrades. Then again, they gave them absolutely no second to speak out. They have one minute, they would have said that they had agreed that they had completed their final mission to eleven.

He had come to kill, not worse than that: to devour a half-elf. A creature that was not asked, which was by no actress of what had taken place, that's lost forever. Ascheriit knew that for this crime, he should pay. But not before he made what they deserve with these monsters. The shadow of their wrongdoing, the black sword of punishment, the dark wings of death come upon their miserable existence, sooner or later. The former imperial pawn would not allow himself any rest until he had laid to rest the last of them.

His senses began to fail. His vision is disturbed. He stumbled more and more frequently. Sweat trickled extensively on his scar to the torso. Hunger and thirst, other than blood and justice, were being increasingly felt. We should not wait long as the swordsman and dark Emeritus fail in limbo once again. He was not afraid to die, this experience it was too well known. Suffering death was certainly intense, but nothing comparable to treason and the mutation. It was indeed fear: fear of not being able to kill one of these criminals.

He forced himself at the cost of bloody vomiting important to proceed. He had waited too long, suffered too far to stop. It was only a matter of will, and his was indestructible. Especially in the middle of the wood, although a recognized imperial territory, one would think to see if some walkers would not have lost. His chances of survival were very low if it was based there. No, it was necessary to move forward. Leaves ... to bleed ... in ... ...

"And I tell you that, given his condition, is a renegade or at least a criminal! We find ourselves not at the border of death for no reason! "

"But yet it is obvious that this poor half-elf fled a big threat! It is not uncommon in remote areas they are hunting. And it is clear that it does not come from the capital! "

Ascheriit opened his eyes. His first connection with reality was hearing, even if he understood what he meant half. Whether the topic of conversation had not escaped, but then she seemed to have started in a while, it lacked a lot of elements to capture it all. He looked around. He was in bed, bandaged. At the foot of the bed was two young people, a boy and a girl.

The young woman should not exceed five feet to forty pounds and be over the age of fifteen. She wore oval glasses, her hair brunette with which consists of two buns on each side of the skull gave him a face strict. Although juvenile, his eyes were already open and determined. Ascheriit became thinking it would have certainly had an important military role in the war against the army of Wischtech. In a strategic unit, however, because he doubted that the battle could take a long time since she had the physical thickness of a twig of straw. Finally, he had never himself been extremely muscular, he could be wrong.

The young man when he seemed to have more experienced martial. From his sixty-five feet fifty pounds, about this boy who was to be eighteen years at the most had a fine but still visible musculature. He did not wage war, it was more than obvious, but it was also clear that a sword in his hands was likely to send more than one enemy on the ground, except under. His blond hair cut in a square made it even more impressive. Ascheriit, in other circumstances, would gladly exchange a few passes with him.

He grunted and sat up with difficulty. He had barely sketched his rise as the young man threatened him with his weapon. This small very impulsive. He ordered Ascheriit not make the slightest suspicious movement. The old soldier looked at him, at least put his eyes in the direction of the mass after the threatening sword and told him that in his state, he could not make the slightest movement at all. The girl giggled and the boy, vexed, more pointed on the neck of his wounded arm in annoying it did not have to be clever. Ascheriit be lengthened and said that if it were to attempt to pass from life to death, they could have let him rot in wood. The blond turned round and left the room.

"Excuse him, he's a little rough but it's a nice guy. He was concerned because your wounds seen, he is convinced that you are a fugitive and like you said, we should have let you die in the woods. I think you're in this state because you have suffered abuse and you have fled persecution. "

"... There is a bit of both actually. I considered, wrongly, as a criminal, and I was put in effect more than evil. I experienced the worst suffering, and only by my own will and my goal I could reach even you found me. This is at least ten years I wandered, since I was humbled by seven cowards on the edge of the Forest of Death ... "

The girl had recoiled. The reputation of this forest preceded it. According to the rumor, only seven heroes were able to cross this infernal place and come back alive. It is thanks to them that the empire is thriving at present. She looked at the bed, and asked, stammering if he was not one of these vile creatures that inhabit this forest. His answer was no, there was no half-elf in the forest. Ascheriit looking for a good story to tell. He had not thought that his words might make a connection with history. He added that he had just been captured by the inhabitants of Wischtech and that they had narrowly escaped. She pouted doubtful, but without contradicting the version of hurt, she had to trust him.

"The question will probably sound stupid, but you talk about" Seven Heroes ". Who are these men? "

Not that deep down he did not know that this name meant his tormentors, but he could not imagine that if term is used to glorify them. Yet this was the case. Glenn, Schtemw lech, Barestar, Lebellond, Isch dien, Nirgenfeled, G llengurv. These cowards treated as heroes! Worse, occupying important positions in the government hierarchy! He held strong anger, shaking the mattress under the sheets, so you can see his hands. His interlocutor continued the story that he had lived, but he did not know in terms of the seven garbage. Three other soldiers, died during their struggle, were renamed "The Warriors of no return." Ergnach, Ediem, Lambard, Peace to your souls. Ascheriit, taken aback by the fact that she was told that everything he says in his memory, he had heard of fourteen warriors, or there were missing four.

He opened his eyes widely when the girl confessed that these four men had fortunately been killed by the Seven Heroes. These men had betrayed the Emperor and were allied to the Army of Darkness Wischtech, that's why they are known as the "Lances of Betrayal" and trying to forget the stories as They are a disgrace to the Empire. Ascheriit asked, his voice choked, their names. She replied that frankly, they do not even deserve to be mentioned. Under the guise of wanting to punish those who speak of them in a positive way (Oh how these words were they able to hurt the poor), she agreed to his state.

"G sstav calculator, Krentel the evil magician, Kfer the unworthy guardian, and Ascheriit who defiled the name of" Master of the sword ""

This is how it was redesigned the truth. Not content with having murdered their brothers in arms, they had to compromise through death. And he, the prodigal son, the pride of her Master Fencing, this is their fault that his name cast aspersions on the institution! His resentment was only intensify. The crimes of these men not only became the most miserable and hateful. His desire for revenge led him to consider the worst tortures, the most terrible means of suffering fatal blow that would be safe but still agonize for hours.

He left his thoughts when asked how he was called. He had often heard in the early stages of its metamorphosis, a name. Or at least its recurring. He did not know he could be mean, even if it meant the slightest thing. Was it the name of the elf he ate? A cry? The name of the person most dear to his victim? Imagination of his brain? He had never managed to solve this mystery. Anyway, he was so devastated and suffering from such hatred that he does not care.

"... Ko nzell. "

How long had he spent in that bed, waiting for his wounds healed and his body let him deign to move at will ... Three months. This quarter also meant renewed appetite for Ko nzell. Although the first time he ate little of what he brought, both by non-hungry than suspicion, he finished slowly to trust his hosts and thus easier to carry food to his lips.

Yes, Ko nzell had initially no trust in two people, not because they had the least threatening attitude (although the boy always wore a quizzical look and deep to the semi-elf scarred by magic out of the clutches of terrible jailers) but simply because his last experience had taught him that even if someone may seem friendly, it is likely that the next day he becomes your executioner. His health making it extremely vulnerable in any way would solve his resentment. But as the days, tensions subsided on both sides men, each having finally accepted that the other was not fundamentally a real and constant.

They could still not believe this to be found almost at the point of death to be re-established as quickly. Ko nzell confessed that their vitality lay in his goal: to avenge the crime has been done by monsters of the worst kind to his friends and himself. They tried to dissuade him, but his determination was far too large to be appeased except by its completion, or death.

One night, the semi-elf left the room while everyone was asleep. He went to the armory of the village and went to break, and avoid making any noise. He shoed, equipped himself as lightly as possible but still with all he needed to kill the "Seven Heroes". He had not made any mention of his departure at night to those who had saved his life. They must have known that the injured soon resume his way, Ko nzell was sure, but he did not have to go along ceremonial farewell. In addition, for their own safety, it was better they do not know in which direction it was going.

Equipped, the avenger took the road opposite the house of his saviors. He reached the edge of the village and suddenly, a shadow came out from behind a tree. The moonlight in the back of the latter, Ko nzell recognized the girl who dressed his wounds for months with its buns. He stopped, sighed, and resumed his walk. He had just overcome it when she said, with despair:

"So ... You leave us like a thief ... you are apparently seen your outfit. Despite our care, our love, you prefer to risk your life for something as low as revenge ... "

"... You can understand. You live in a different world than I knew. I trusted them. My friends were confident. We were betrayed, humiliated us without giving us a chance ... "

"I thought you had been humiliated by monsters Wischtech! How could you trust them? Ko nzell, what is your real story? "

"... You know my story. But not in its truth, and you say it would make you suffer. Forget me. As if I never existed. This will be much more profitable, be sure. Thank you for everything you have done for me. Farewell. I will continue my wandering ... "

It took a few steps, while the girl was crying, and stopped to say a last word and resume its course thereafter. "It makes a great warrior, I am sure. Tell him ... Tell it to Rosen "

A year had passed since the day Ko nzell had left the village where lived Rosen and her friend. He survived, more than he lived. If it arose somewhere, it was never for much longer than a week. He would be attached to anyone or anything. Its existence was kept secret. If we learned who he was, in fact, it would literally Empire after him, which would in any event the case when the first of seven murderers punished. He just wanted, for now, learn about customs, traditions, celebrations that his executioners were eligible if they were soldiers, a bodyguard, where they live and many other points.

He realized that rushing headlong into anything he would not be profitable: it had to find the best strategy to achieve its goal surely. His desire to make them suffer a slow he was also passed. They would certainly deserve to suffer as they suffer their former brothers in arms, but it would give them too much in seeking their punishment. Death was the only thing they deserve, and the sooner they would have, the faster Ascheriit pay for the misery he has caused and for the murder of the man who supplies him with a mortal coil.

He was walking on a road when he saw off a small crowd. He advanced cautiously, not leaving for a second group of eyes to assess what was happening. He realized pretty quickly that this was an attempted armed robbery. A dozen robbers threatened two men, one young and one older, which seemed far from the opulence. Their clothes bore witness to a wealthy, of course, but they in no way belong to the aristocracy.

The youngest wore a white linen shirt, khaki pants and brown boots. He had approximately twenty, and might have seemed for a personal guard if he had possessed a sword in his belt. He had a keen eye, and face the threat seemed to restrain himself from entering into a rage and try something against the brigands.

The oldest when with him must have been about thirty years. Her long black hair intensified the harshness of her features. His left eye valid, at least that's implied that his eye patch, gave off an unusual insurance. He just commanded respect by his bearing and his eyes. His tunic and cape displayed a muscle strong enough to guess that a few years earlier, his arm had killed more than one man, most likely during the war that took part Ascheriit.

The thieves, although the advantage of simply being armed, however, were not fully reassured the face of this grown man, yet also disarmed a boy. They felt that in other circumstances it might well have put the mat on its own. They did not give their all for evasion. And even if these men had no wealth to them, their clothes in the report and a slave trader would be delighted to have them in stock.

You should not have more to semi-elf to engage in battle. He had no intention to kill those he clearly saw as thieves of low, just make them understand that they would eventually reap anything that day other than a fright and wounds. He did not even need to give her up, to use some of his secret techniques. He had only to touch the legs, belly without hurting too deep but just enough so they do not try to fight back. He rushed to the nearest robber, staying fairly close to the ground, he carved the flesh of the leg and went on the enemy without giving them time to analyze the situation. In less than five minutes, they had all fled but not without leaving a trail of blood behind them.

He waited, sword in hand, they are out of sight to wipe his sword and store it in the scabbard. He did not even glance at the two men he had saved and resumed his way. The youngest called out, but did not turn Ko nzell. The boy stood before the half-elf, saying he did not know how to thank him for his actions, to which the wanderer said he was leaving so they do not just cluttered with such things. Ko nzell had not looked up the boy. The voice of the other man uttered, and it was deep enough that the scarred turns.

The man came, took off his cloak and gave it to Ko nzell by informing him that this object, although simple, this would be his gratitude for having saved their lives. He looked at the cape for a moment, then put it on his shoulders and resumed his route with prices carefully to thank the man for his intention.

They watched him leave. The silhouette of Ko nzell now muffled in the cloak, in the sunlight made him an avatar of the warrior brave, loyal, straightforward and courageous. They wondered if they cross again the way. But even if it did, it might not recognize the man who donated his cape.

The two men resumed their journey. The youngest apologized for its failure during the robbery, but he did not want to risk the life of another in danger. He admitted that the intervention of the semi-elf was stunned, his techniques and his skill seemed incompatible with a body so young. The man paused, his eyes skyward. The boy asked her if everything was fine.

"Years ago, I met a little boy. Despite his youth, his talents with the sword were far superior to mine. I was jealous of him. Later, he and I fought side by side. Again, although he was the youngest, he showed great maturity. He stopped at nothing, his mission was paramount, but never abandoned his comrades. I almost me. I was afraid, I turned back. Not him. He continued, he managed that even after a thousand years I'd managed to do. And fearing that he should say what I did, I killed him, pretending to be something he was not. Even if I had before me, I would have one thing to do: confront loyally for him to take revenge. But I know he would not let me no chance of survival, and that every opportunity he would kill me ... I deserve in the end. "

The man ran his hand through his hair, and they remained in his hand. His skull was now a medium blonde hair. He took off his headband, which unveiled an eye as valid as another. He told his keeper, who was stunned by what he had heard from his lord, he had seen enough by itself and that they would return home as soon as possible to begin to establish a more effective road safety for the people to travel without fear of being attacked. He took the first road, and his young guard followed him soon after.

"... What you said just now, Lord ... I do not think you are a coward. You saved the Empire, but you are not a God. The fact that you have doubted, had fears, proves precisely, I think, you know reason. The other was to be overzealous, not so much if you could undermine without sequelae ... "

"No, he was very strong ... But what I told you, do not tell anyone. This semi-elf just made me think back to an old memory. Do not think about you, too, the past should not come back to haunt the living. Anyway, he died, he never returned. Go on the way, do not talk about that. "

"At your orders, Marquis Glenn ... "

hi im steven im new but i can say just review a story u ant translated an ill find it like this one

p.s. first upload


	2. anouncements fanfiction will stop

Paste your document here...

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Sign here: (h t t p) : / / www. change petitions/ fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net#share

Also, show support here: (h t t p) : / / forum. fanfiction topic/ 111772/ 63683250/ 3/ #63702497

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang

IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Nanna00 kired-reader Kingswriter hollyshortfowl ChaosRaptorEye The Infamous Man Vampchick2010 THE Dark Dragen 26-Lord-Pain Vail Ryuketsu darkmatter13 forbiddenfruitunloved lostandthedamned EmperialGem21 Chiyo Asakura SnakeHead85 Zediir OccultAura ZeroZangetsu will1by2 Taullinis dregus rst64lc Leaf Ranger Meowpuppy Sage of Oblivion Iopno Grz Silvercrystal. ct MercuryDawn mamoru3193 BeastWithin gunman 2ndsly biggbull2 iron elsar andlaissam kayra isis lycanoda Kenpach17 DarkYami Motou Manga154 Marionnette0116 Phoenix182 catsfissh sambit Talonspike Ten Commandments dagoredhel pac628 Black Volcaona bloody wolf26 shizuma12 Isom Dark Dragen The Goddess of Darkness Magic IS WHAT Minako Uzumaki River Nailo-Chaos Kira Kyuu johnny89644 Rune Dela Vega jsprx End of an Era Senjuto Kenesu Deltablacknaruto Baka Ecchi Kon WhoKnewIWouldWrite Deathwatch Razgriz 11martin ryanshadow19 TheDemonfoxHiddenWithin Ayame0217 harry1817 Blade1986 ZariGS heavenzhell TheSutoikku Fayneir Dragon Wizard 91 Final Cyn shadowaseno infinite-yami TheSilentJackofallTrades Dark Dragon of Amaterasu notgonnasay09 m6l99 the second RX78-3 The-Eighth-Sin Kelligor Sunny Lighter Kingswriter Fuyutaro son Anke14 djjaca Shawis Relzair KitsuneDragon HiroJiyuNaka MasterZelva Irishfighter 7 Winds Arsenic Snowflake K.S.T.M RudyCrims Train1 KitsuneMaelstrom21

Keiko Mineko Snipa Shiek927 Evil Long Penname Having Individual End Gaia-GoddessofEarth Marjo76 GreenRena midnight-raven-wing Mikhail Inspired solitare rajvir CloeyMarie The Madness Of My Life raw666 Karryn leighann101 Naruto-lost-deathnote ParanoidSchizo91 kanshisha kitsune germanyswarrior askas30 kami no Kage ssjgokillo SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan NoLifeKing666 santanaann doom13 Burning Shadow Wolf Hawner just-alive 1sunfun thekiler00 Shinryu the Eternal Storm God kyuubinaruto634 Sportsman OoOXylionOoO Kotias StormxD95 demonkira Rydyian Gunn the Journeyman Konerok Hadorak StarGazingAtMidnight FlameDragon14 Woodsymoments my-dear-fangirl LoverofLemon irenia OutlawJustice alkkhes Kingkakashi ob niixillis Animefangirl95 dark-phantom-dragon Piacine Pharos nous Seta Vincent Avalon Slayer End tenrou29 Villain84 Beta 01 Valdimarian TheLastTest Phoenix-Amazone Liarana philae89 JTFLAM zaika Blackmoony83 Skoliro sakura-okasan Tsuh Cyntalan Kael Hyun ChaosRune stoddapb Botosai2001 Kouka no Ryuu Firestorm2004 Dericof Diname Little Morgsi Kuro Chidori Death123123 lou2003us Gohan Zero zxasxc RANMACAT Faded Flight Akuma-Heika Dr. Blue22 ultima-owner Lord SilverKnight qckslvykid Znerom Blood Wizard Kiukun-Nadralex phoenixflame22 .Dawn MysticSuperSaiyanGohan NyaaMe0W Sedaiv umbra proeliator luneta-star linsword01 Khait Khepri Mitsukuri Tsukiyama AznPuffyHair Kaori Grindle_the_Wise Reaper2040 Mai-Long LIGNTNING THIEF croix ky germanyswarrior squibalicious Wicked Lovely 17 FlashDevil fated slayer maddnessisgood violettruth SagaAuraMana death77 dracokyuubi TheOtaku Akatsuki Fiori75 Master-of-Mythology Raxius CherryBerry58 Kage no hon'no Lathen11 Itachi Hyuuga Yoko The Spirit Fox Lithius Osmius tridemonnaruto TigerZodiacAnimeGuru Darkmanu xXxDragonxPhoenixXx munesanzune Alex189 GStarrahhxx72 EliteDog grenouille7777 Cloud Piece Liger01 WhiteElfElder lancecomwar Aeonir Random user James Masters Pokethat DanteSparda894 Faraway-R Lord Xantos A. Fowl XKhaosXKyuubiX Daenerys Starcatcher kumar9900 XXsnowXXblind Marick Kel Thalas lou2003us The wolf god Fenrir krobin02 stone20 Hattori Sei Bonesboy15 spidermonkey92k Katea-Nui PZldfn Mach68 Star1wars3 MadxHatter123 shelter Ryuu no kage epicallyshawn Gilgameshtheking9791 GottaLUVmyth Boneboy15 KatzeNoel Siriusly Grim Ex10 Seans Korisovra Unknown Shinobi robzone Ashes of the Dragon Darkangel2221 honeyMellon Fluffydruid CyberSleepy Gun Wraith Trincessblack huntershalsher13 sutam 1 Zarosian Chaos LegendaryGamer Cricycle Thatguy6660 RyokoTenchi Cyn Finnegan Renting YoukoTaichou DarkusCyril Vulkan NostradamusMB narusaku dramione Dr5wolz-AA DM2012 Darknessflamesaiyan ImSoGodLikeIsh hollow-kyuubi Zerothanhedgehog King of Hearts 129 Crowfether Edokage Ibskib Chrisdz FF8 Squall Lionhart Dany le fou hokage of dragon RyuzakiLaw1 Ag3nt-T 1sniperwolf Allena Moyashi Walker Crono Drago Noir Detective

Time Hollow

the deamon of earthland


End file.
